New energy vehicle has nowadays become a focus of research.
New energy automobile is a typical kind of new energy vehicle, in which the electrical energy of the battery is generally used to assist or replace a conventional internal combustion engine so as to provide power to the automobile. Hereinafter, the new energy automobile will be mainly used an example for description. It can be understood that similar description is also applicable to other kinds of new energy vehicles.
For existing plug-in new energy automobiles, the power batteries of the automobiles have problems that the time for waiting for charging is long, an inappropriate operation is apt to affect the service life of the battery, etc. Therefore, a battery swap new energy automobile relatively receives more favors from the users. Consumers of the battery swap new energy automobile do not have to wait for charging of the battery; instead, professionals at a battery swap station use professional devices to perform a quick battery swap operation on the automobile.
As a non-limiting example, the power battery of an existing battery swap new energy automobile is fixed to the body of the automobile (e.g., the chassis) through a battery lock-up mechanism. As can be seen, as compared with lock-up devices in other technical fields, the battery lock-up mechanism of a battery swap system of the new energy automobile, under the premise of cost control, also has to meet requirements on a convenient operation and a stable and reliable locking-up, thus bringing about new challenges to the design, manufacture and production. The same is true for other new energy vehicles.